Packaging technologies for integrated circuits involve encapsulating an integrated circuit (IC) die in encapsulation material and building the required redistribution layer. Package-on-package (“PoP”) technology has become increasingly popular as the demand for lower cost, higher performance, increased integrated circuit density, and increased package density continues in the semiconductor industry. For fabricating smaller and smaller packages, the integration of IC die and package (e.g., “pre-stacking” or the integration of system on a chip (“SoC”) technology with memory technology) allows for thinner packages.